castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Mablung Sword
The Mablung Sword is a sword in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. It is a spirit sword which improves defense. Origins The Mablung Sword is the sword of Mablung the Heavy Handed, who appears in Tolkien lore. Mablung is a fictional character from J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth legendarium. Mablung was a Sindarin Elf who served in the army of King Elu Thingol of Doriath. Together with Beleg Cúthalion he was one of the great captains of the Sindar, and he was part of the Hunting of the Wolf together with Beren, who married Lúthien. Mablung became captain of the guard of Doriath after Beleg left to seek Túrin. When Morwen Eledhwen, who dwelt in Doriath at the time, learned of the fall of Nargothrond and that her son Túrin might be there, she wished to seek him out. Mablung was assigned by Thingol to guard her on their way. Unknown to both Mablung and Morwen until too late, Nienor daughter of Morwen, had joined them. Mablung was unable to prevent them both from getting ensnared in the traps of Glaurung the Dragon. Mablung hid from Glaurung and then searched the sacked Nargothrond, finding no sign of Túrin. Glaurung when returning mocked Mablung, saving his life, and informing him that he had now lost also Morwen and Nienor. Nienor was found again by Mablung, but he later lost her again when she, her mind wiped by Glaurung, fled from Mablung during an Orc attack. Defeated Mablung returned to Doriath, but he spent years afterwards searching for Morwen and Nienor. Mablung went to Brethil when he learned Glaurung was there, and there met Túrin. By admitting Nienor was lost he caused Túrin to realize that Níniel his wife had actually been his sister Nienor, and Túrin killed himself. Mablung was killed during the Sack of Doriath when he fell under the Dwarves of Nogrod. His name means 'Heavy Hand'. It was probably not his real name but an epessë (honorary title), but his real name is unknown. Mablung is also the name of one of Faramir's Rangers in The Two Towers and The Return of the King in The Lord of the Rings. As Lemuria Sword: This sword was originally known as the Lemuria Sword in Japan. In the fiction of Robert E. Howard, Lemuria is considered even more ancient than Atlantis. Just as Atlantis is considered the lost continent of the Atlantic, Lemuria is hidden beneath the Pacific due to catastrophe, with the topmost peaks surviving as Pacific islands. Description The Mablung Sword appears as a sword that can be used in place of the Shield Rod that enables a Shield to use its special magical ability. Since no game made after Symphony of the Night features equipable shields, the Mablung Sword does not make an appearance in any other game. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' The Mablung Sword is essentially a powerful replacement to the Shield Rod, which was found in the Colosseum. Like the Shield Rod, it enables an equipped Shield to use its special Shield Rod spell, which usually summons a being that either attacks enemies or gives status boosts (ATK +39, DEF +2). It deals Cut instead of Hit damage, is over three times as powerful, and gives the same small defense boost. However, it does not have the Shield Rod's Gradius Shield ability nor give an additional defense boost while a Shield is equipped. The description of this sword does not give any hints that it works with shields though, so it would be easy to overlook this ability. It is a very strong sword in its own right though, and is the second strongest one-handed sword that can't get stronger (after the Alucard Sword). It is fitting that this sword is dropped by the Spectral Sword found in the Anti-Chapel, which is a sword that is in synch with several shields (and other swords). Item Data Mablung Sword Spells SOTN Leather Shield Special.gif|Leather Shield SOTN Knight Shield Special.gif|Knight Shield SOTN Shaman Shield Special.gif|Shaman Shield SOTN Herald Shield Special.gif|Herald Shield SOTN Fire Shield Special.gif|Fire Shield SOTN Goddess Shield Special.gif|Goddess Shield SOTN AxeLord Shield Special.gif|AxeLord Shield SOTN Dark Shield Special.gif|Dark Shield SOTN Iron Shield Special.gif|Iron Shield SOTN Skull Shield Special.gif|Skull Shield SOTN Medusa Shield Special.gif|Medusa Shield SOTN Alucart Shield Special.gif|Alucart Shield SOTN Alucard Shield Special.gif|Alucard Shield Saturn Woodland Shield Special.gif|Woodland Shield Category:Swords Category:Tolkien Lore Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items